


The Royal Table

by kay_obsessive



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_obsessive/pseuds/kay_obsessive
Summary: Corvo was never permitted to sit with them during formal meals.





	The Royal Table

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "family dinners".

Corvo was never permitted to sit with them during formal meals, always stationed behind the Empress’s chair, stock-still and frowning, receiving nervous looks from their noble guests.

When they were alone, things were different. He sat at Jessamine’s side as she worked through quick lunches, smiling as he held Emily on his knee, her little hands sneaking food from his plate.

Emily remembers this all clearly, wonders how she never questioned what made one meal different from another. Her first act as Empress: she takes Corvo’s hand and orders him seated beside her at the state dinner following her coronation.


End file.
